Gier und Verderben
by Arura
Summary: Es war ein grauer und unfreundlicher Abend, an dem ein einsamer Reiter sich auf den Weg machte... (abgeschlossen)


Meine allererste Fanfiction, die ich überhaupt je geschrieben habe!  
Sie ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch... 

* * *

  
_**

~Gier und Verderben~

**_

Es war ein grauer und unfreundlicher Abend, an dem ein einsamer Reiter sich auf den Weg machte. Er saß auf einem großen schwarzen Pferd und machte einen unheimlichen Eindruck. Irgendwie war an diesem Abend alles unfreundlich. Die Welt lag grau und öde vor dem Reiter. Die Dörfer, die er in einem scharfen Trapp durchquerte, schienen ihn überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Keine Menschenseele war auf der Straße. Langsam zog ein Gewitter auf und es regnete. Es wurde immer finsterer und der Reiter zog sich seine Kapuze noch weiter in die Stirn. Das machte ihn noch unheimlicher für alle die ihn sahen. Doch das waren sehr wenige. Er ritt. Er hatte ein Ziel. Und das musste er erreichen. Wenn er es nicht erreichte, dann würde er es auch bei weiteren Versuchen nicht erreichen. Hier hatte er nur eine Chance. Trotzdem wusste er, dass sein Ziel erreicht sein würde. Bevor der nächste Tag graute.  
  
Sein Ziel war eine kleine Burg am Rande des Gebirges. Er wusste, das dort ein Fürst wohnte. Er wusste es genau. Dieser besaß weite Ländereien und seine Felder brachten immer viel Ernte ein. Ein gemeines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Reiters. Nun - das würde bald ein Ende haben. Diese Felder sollten nie wieder Frucht bringen. In diesem Land würde er regieren. Hier wollte er sich ein Reich aufbauen. Ohne Leben. Ohne Ernte. Er wollte Macht. Und er wusste, dass er sie bekommen würde. Niemand konnte ihn hindern.  
Er kam der Burg näher und näher. Langsam begann es zu hageln. Doch das störte den Reiter nicht. Sein Ziel war zum Greifen nah.

Oben im großen Saal der Burg saß der Fürst der Numenorer. Er saß schon lange dort und trank mit seinen Gästen. Ihn störte das Unwetter draußen nicht. Er hatte Gäste, und Gäste mehrten zumal die Schätze seiner überfüllten Schatzkammern. Immer wieder schenkten die Diener neuen Wein nach. Es ging schon gegen Mitternacht, doch das Festmahl war noch lange nicht zu Ende. Immer öfter wurden neue Speisen aufgetragen. Der Fürst liebte prächtiges Essen. Er und seine Gäste tranken aus goldenen Bechern und aßen nur das erlesenste Wild. Etwas anderes gab es hier nicht. Warum auch? Seine Felder waren gut bestellt und er hatte nichts zu fürchten. Um die Bauern, denen die hohen Steuern das Leben schwer machten, kümmerte er sich nicht. Es war wichtig, dass es ihm gut ging. Jeden Tag wollte er sich nur an seinen Schätzen weiden. Und neue dazu fügen.

Draußen im Regen ritt noch immer einsam der schwarze Reiter. Niemand bemerkte ihn. Keiner sah ihn. Das war ihm nur recht. Heute Nacht würde der habgierige Fürst seinen letzten Schatz bekommen. Den wertvollsten und verhängnisvollsten. Dann würde er nie wieder Schätze sammeln. Der Reiter lächelte in sich hinein. Nein, nie wieder!

In der Burg ging das Fest weiter. Keiner merkte, dass das Gewitter so heftig wurde, dass sogar die Torwachen ihre Plätze verließen und sich in die Burg retteten. So bemerkte niemand den Reiter, der vor dem Tor von seinem schwarzen Ross sprang. Niemand sah, dass das kein normaler Mensch war. Kurz erhellte ein Blitz die Züge des Reiters. Seine Augen glommen für ein paar Sekunden im Licht. Unerbittliche kalte Augen, in denen reiner Hass lag. Kalt wie Eis und unerbittlich wie Eisen schienen sie. Niemand, der in diese Augen schaute, konnte nachher wieder glücklich werden. Aber niemand sah ihn. Jetzt, wo alles sich wendete, kam seine wahre Gestalt ans Licht. Mit seinen kalten Augen. Und seinem mächtigen Geist, der einzig nach Macht strebt. Doch heute würden ihn seine Augen nicht verraten. Diese Gäste würden nie wirklich erkennen, wen sie vor sich hatten.  
  
Langsam ging der Reiter auf das schwere eiserne Tor zu. Ganz deutlich zeichneten sich die Umrisse eines Schwertes an seiner Seite ab. Doch auch in seinem Ärmel war ein Dolch. Eine schwarze Waffe, die er in seinen finstersten Stunden geschaffen hatte. Sie würde ihm heute einen guten Dienst erweisen.  
Am Tor angekommen, blieb er stehen. Kein Wächter stellte sich ihm entgegen. Die waren alle im Inneren des Hauses. Der Reiter wickelte sich fester in seinen Mantel und klopfte ans Tor. Nichts rührte sich. Da schob er langsam das große eiserne Tor auf. Quietschend öffnete es sich. Er schaute sich um und schloss das Tor dann wieder. Nichts rührte sich. Niemand sah ihn. Sein Weg führte ihn zum großen Saal, in dem der Fürst noch immer speiste. Er kannte den Weg nicht, trotzdem war es leicht, ihn zu finden, denn man hörte die Stimme des weinsüchtigen Fürsten durchs ganze Schloss.  
Draußen im Regen begann das schwarze Pferd unruhig zu tänzeln, als ob es wüsste, was jetzt kommen würde.

Vor der Saaltür stand eine Wache, um niemanden einzulassen, damit das Fest nicht gestört werden konnte. So wie der Fürst es wollte. Niemand sollte an ihm vorbei in den großen Festsaal kommen. Er versperrte auch dem Reiter den Weg. Dieser sah sich kurz um und zog dann schnell sein Schwert. Es schimmerte kalt und unerbittlich, als es auf den Wächter niedersauste, der ohne einen Laut zusammenbrach. Dem Reiter war es egal. Alle, die in dieser Burg waren, würden sowieso sterben, wenn sie nicht schnell das Weite suchten. Da machte es nichts aus, wenn er vorher schon ein wenig nachhalf. Er steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide.  
Mit langen Schritten betrat er den Saal.

Plötzlich schwang die Tür des Saals auf. Der Fürst konnte eine schwarze Gestalte erkennen, in einen Mantel gehüllt, in deren Hintergrund Blitze über den Himmel zuckten. Es sah aus, als ob der Himmel brennen würde. Da kam ihm wieder eine alte Geschichte in den Sinn. In diesem Land gab es einen Vulkan. Doch dieser war lange Zeit still gewesen. Doch jetzt gab es einen heftigen Ausbruch, und im Vordergrund stand diese schwarze Gestalt. Den Fürsten kam es wie eine Vision vor, denn als er mit den Augen blinzelte, sah er nur mehr eine schwarze Gestalt am Ende des Saals. Ein Diener wollte der Gestalt den Weg versperren, doch diese schob ihn einfach weg.

Mit Langen Schritten ging die schwarzverhüllte Gestalt auf den Fürsten zu, der ihm bleich und mit glasigen Augen entgegen starrte. Keiner im Saal rührte sich. Dann kniete er sich vor dem Fürsten hin. Einmal kurz, es würde das letzte Mal sein. Dieser schien sich wieder zu erholen. Der Reiter begann zu sprechen. Seine Stimme war unangenehm schmierig, aber keiner der weinfreudigen Gäste schien etwas zu bemerken.  
  
"Gegrüßt seid Ihr, Fürst über so viel gutes Land!"  
  
Der Fürst gab keine Antwort, denn sein Blick war auf einen der Ringe gefallen, den der Fremde am Finger trug. Es war ein prachtvoller Ring, der höchste Schmiedekunst abverlangte. Nie hatte er so ein Stück gesehen. In Gold eingefasst, glänzte dort ein wunderschöner Rubin. Diesen Ring musste er haben. Um jeden Preis! Nie hatte er seinesgleichen gesehen! Langsam fasste er sich und sprach den Fremden an.  
  
"Woher kommt Ihr und wie lautet Euer Name?"  
  
Aber der Fremde schwieg.  
  
"Wollt Ihr Euch nicht zeigen. Nehmt die Kapuze ab!"  
  
Doch der Fremde rührte sich nicht. Dann als er den gierigen Blick des Fürsten auf seinen Rubinring bemerkte, grinste er hämisch, doch niemand sah es, denn er hatte seine Kapuze noch immer auf. Langsam begann er wieder zu sprechen.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich, ich habe keinen wirklichen Namen. In letzer Zeit wurde ich Annatar, Herr der Geschenke, genannt, weil ich die Schmiedekunst gut verstehe! Auf jeden Fall in den Augen der Elben, den weisen Geschöpfen. Bei euch Menschen habe ich keinen Namen!"  
  
Er machte eine Pause, ehe er fortfuhr.  
  
"Doch wie ich sehe, verlangt es Euch nach meinem Ring!"  
  
Der Fürst traute seinen Ohren nicht. Woher wusste dieser Fremde, dass er den Ring haben wollte?  
  
"Nun es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch diesen Ring zu schenken. Doch bitte ich euch, dass ihr den Ring gleich an den Finger steckt! Noch nie hat ein anderer, als ich selbst, diesen Ring getragen."  
  
Damit zog er den Ring von seinem Finger und reichte ihn dem Fürsten. Kaum hatte dieser ihn am Finger zuckte ein Dolch aus dem Ärmel des Fremden. Es war eine schwarze Waffe mit einer gezackte Klinge. Nicht vielen hatte sie den Tod gebracht, denn ihr Gebieter wusste sie wohl zu gebrauchen. Morgulklinge sollte sie später genannt werden, wenn alle bösen Absichten sich offenbarten. Kalt blitzte jetzt die schwarze Klinge. Röchelnd fiel der Fürst zusammen. Keiner seiner Gäste rührte sich. Nur der Fremde zischte dem sterbenden Fürsten mit eisiger Stimme ins Ohr:  
  
"Meinen Namen werdet ihr noch erfahren!"  
  
Damit sprang er auf und warf seine Kapuze zurück. Noch immer hielten die Gäste und Diener den Atem an. Doch was sie jetzt sahen, war schrecklicher als alle ihre Befürchtungen. Der Fremde hatte Augen, so kalt und mit Hass gefüllt, dass alle zurückwichen. Obwohl er die Kapuze zurückgeworfen hatte, konnte man nichts außer seinen Augen und langen schwarzen zotteligen Haaren sehen. An seiner Hand schimmerte ein zweiter Ring. Er war einfach und hatte keinerlei Verzierungen. Trotzdem schien er eine Macht auszustrahlen, die jedem den Atem nahm. Er leuchtete rot auf.

Der Fremde steckte den Dolch zurück in seinen Ärmel und ging dann schnell aus dem Saal. Niemand folgte ihm. Die Gäste saßen noch immer stumm da und die Diener hatten sich versteckt. Keiner hinderte den Fremden, das Tor zu öffnen und auf sein Pferd zu springen, dessen Augen jetzt wie glühende Kohlen leuchteten. Einzig ein Diener, der am Tor stand sah noch, wie der Reiter mit seinem Ross in Richtung des Berges ritt, der wieder Feuer spuckte.  
Doch weiter sah niemand den einsamem Reiter, der mit seinem Pferd in Richtung des Vulkans ritt. Niemand sah wie er sich die Kapuze wieder überstreifte und wie zu sich selbst sagte:  
  
"Hier wird nie wieder die Sonne aufgehen!"  
  
Auf dem Ring war eine Schrift sichtbar geworden. Glühend und schrecklich war sie zu lesen. Viele würden diese Schrift noch kennen lernen, auch wenn sie sie nicht lesen oder verstehen würden. Hämisch grinste der Reiter.

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
  
Jetzt hab ich noch ein wenig an ein paar Sätzen herumgefeilt...und falls jemand einen Disclaimer vermisst hat:  
Mir gehört nichts aus Mittelerde, weder Sauron noch sonstige Nazgul...


End file.
